


What is Love?

by pintsandguitars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No story literally though, Nothing else but fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, i just wanted to write this because feels?, really short, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/pseuds/pintsandguitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is asked to write about what love is, and he decides to write about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I kind of tried something new. Like I said, I don't know. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Although it's signed "Zayn Malik" at the end, that's part of the illusion. He is in no way affiliated with this piece. This is a work of fiction.

 

 

 

> ###  _"What is love?_
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _For me, love is Niall Horan._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is his soft blue eyes that are filled with kindness. It’s his fluffy, golden hair that seems to be alive with spunk. It’s his beaming, wide grin that floods my heart with warmth. It’s his loud, unruly laugh that’s so infectious you can’t help but laugh along._
> 
> ###  _Love is his tired, sleepy smile he gives me when he first wakes up._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is mischievous smirk when he thinks he’s being sly. It’s his large, warm hands as they clasp around mine. It’s his soft pink lips and the way they leave mine tingling._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is him strumming away at his guitar, singing Michael Bublé songs while my head is in his lap. It’s him licking the spoon from the pasta sauce because he’s too hungry to wait until dinner. It’s him wiping away tears at the end of The Notebook, and then pretending there was something in his eye._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is cuddling with him next to the fireplace when the house gets too cold in the winter. It’s his red nose and flushed cheeks when we’re shoveling snow in the driveway. It’s him playing with our dog, laughing when his nose is licked._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is his furrowed brows as he writes lyrics to go along with a new tune. It’s his flirty hips and him shimmying them in failing attempts to seduce me. It’s his hooded eyes and husky voice when he finds me in the shower. It’s his soft hand and gentle strokes that course my release._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is him pretending to love my mom’s brownies even though they taste like rocks. It’s him letting my sister’s dress him up so he can try and bond with them. It’s him listening respectfully as my dad rambles on about life and its obstacles. And it's the way he makes them all fall in love with him._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is his booming voice and his genuine nature. It’s his humbleness and kindness, and his care-free ways._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is him being so happy-go lucky. Love is him loving life. Love is him finding joy in absolutely everything. And love is him loving me._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _Love is the way we fit perfectly together. Love is the way our fingers intertwine. Love is the way my toes tuck just underneath his thighs._
> 
> ### 
> 
> ###  _And as crazy and impulsive and rash as it sounds, love is that I’m completely his and he’s completely mine. "_
> 
>  

_\-- Zayn Malik 01.09.14_

_  
_Follow my[Tumblr](http://fckziallfck.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: You guys don't understand how much I love comments. I reply to pretty much all of them because if someone cares enough to even type out a few words, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thank you and enjoy!! <3
> 
> \--B


End file.
